Iop/Agilidade/3
Iop Híbrido Agi/Vit By: Two-Faces Introdução Bom, essa build de iop é voltada para Agi/Vit. O conceito seguido por mim é investir pontos somente em Vitalidade, e usar equips totalmente voltados para a Agilidade. Um iop de agi sofre, sofre muito para chegar em seu tão sonhado level 70, mas uma vez lá meu amigo, esse sofrimento vale a pena. Porque Vitalidade? Então você me pergunta: Two, porque investir em vitalidade e não agilidade? Resposta: Te respondo essa pergunta analisando a tabela de característica dos Iop's: Agi 1~20 21~40 41~60 61~80 81~∞ Como podem observar, a agilidade(assim como int e sorte) de um iop é muito limitada, ao contrário da força. A cada 20 pontos investidos, ela exige que se invista 1 ponto a mais para se conseguir 1 novamente, além de ficar 5 para 1 logo no 80. E então? Vale a pena investir em agi sendo que dessa forma você teria tão poucos pontos assim? Vejamos um exemplo prático: Vit: Um iop Híbrido Vit/Agi que investisse seus pontos em Vit e usasse equips de Agi, teria no level 80, 400 de vit A MAIS(além dos 5 por level que se ganha e no aumento por equipamentos). Agi: Um iop full agi que investisse todos os pontos em agi, teria no mesmo level (80) apenas 100 de agi a mais, considerando que o dano de seu principal golpe é 26~40, esses 100 em agi lhe concederia apenas 30~35 a mais de dano. E aí eu lhe pergunto, o que preferes, hitar 35 a mais, ou ter 400 a mais de vit? Hum? Feitiços Defendida a minha tese, vamos ás skills a serem aumentadas: Feitiços Especiais São chamados feitiços especiais aqueles que se consegue fazendo quest, trocando por itens e etc.. Brokle - O feitiço especial da raça iop, aumenta consideravelmente os danos, eu particularmente nao gastei nada aqui, mas é uma ótima spell que merece atenção, fica a seu critério upar ou não. Invocação de Chaferfu - Spell de invoccação conseguido completando o "Calabouço dos Esqueletos". Invoca um Chaferfu, que pode tanto atacar o inimigo como você mesmo. Acredite, eu upei, pois no level 5 o Chaferfu hita entre 50~70 e com um pouco de cuidado e sabendo onde invocá-lo ele não te atacará. Cawoot - Feitiço horrível, não pegue-o e muito menos upe, só serve para char de int e mesmo assim é ruim. Invocação de Aracne - Spell bom, ainda mais para char's Agi como nós, já que temos taxa de críticos altíssima, pois quando dá crítico invocamos nesse spell uma Major Arachnee que é muito forte. Recomendo o up. Existem outras speel como Captura de Alma, Captura de Mont e etc... não interessa à Build em si. Feitiços de Classe Como todos devem saber, os feitiços de classe são as speel's que cada classe possui, que são ganhas passando de level. Vou colocar aqui só as que devem ser upadas pois são muitas as spell's de classe. Intimidação - Muitos iop's agi não upam essa skill por acharem que como são de agi, irão conseguir destankar de qualquer oponente, mas ás vezes quando um outro char agi nos tanka, ou quando estamos cercados pelos 4 lados, essa é a skill perfeita para sair, lembrando que o Espada Celestial tem que ser conjurado à médio alcance, ou hitará em você mesmo. Recomendo o up dessa skill pelo menos para o level 3, quando ela passa a empurrar o oponente para 2 células, o tornando o alvo exato para nossa Espada Celestial. Eu upei pro 4, fica á critério. Salto - Skill muito bo,a especialmente em pvp, quando cra's ou enu's apelões tiram nosso mp e temos que chegar perto para atacá-los, recomendo o up para o 5~6 mais tarde, mas de início upe-a para o 3 pelo menos. Compulsão - Ótima skill, principalmente porque podemos combá-la com Poder quando tivermos 8 ap. Upe-a ASAP. Espada Divina - Seu principal feitiço de ataque até o level 42, upe imediatamente. Recomendo, quando chegar ao lvl 11 estar com ela no level 5 e esperar para upar skills como salto e compulsão mais tarde. Ampliação - 7~8 de danos por 1 ap? skill ótimo, upe-a pois no ínicio do jogo, quando estiver usando espada Divina ou Espada de Julgamento, será muito boa para combar: Amplificação + Algum desses spells de ataque. Eu desupei mais tarde para upar Poder que em level médioãlto é muito mais útil e efetivo. Sopro - Não upei essa habilidade, mas confesso que muitas vezes ela já me foi útil e com certeza voltará a ser, perdi muitos pvp's por não upá-la. Uparei depois, quando tiver alguns pontos de feitiços sobrando, não cometam o mesmo erro que eu e upe-a. Vitalidade - Muitos não upam, mas essa spell para mim é maravilhosa, apesar de eu ter muito vit, ela aind aé util pois da uma quantidade consider-avel de vit no lvl 5 (150~180) e ainda por 20 turnos, ou seja, são poucas as lutas que demoram tanto assim. Upe-a, recomendo muito. Espada de Julgamento - Spell útil até o lvl 70 , use-a em conjunto com amplificação e compulsão e tenha um ótimo dano e um roubo de life considerável (tenho um print dessa skill no meu iop que ele hitou 450 e roubou 100 de life, sem crítico). Eu desupei assim que cheguei no 70. Poder - Upe ASAP, será a Agi que você não tem. Melhor skill de buff dos iop's. = Espada Celetial Espada Celestial - AAAAAAHHHHHHH, Two, Two, Two, cheguei no level 70 e agora? Upe a skill para o 5 IMEDIATEMENTE! Essa é A magia, o porque de você ter um iop Agi. Skill maravilhosa, dano altíssimo, custo de AP consideravelmente baixo e pega em área! Tá bom, e agora? O que eu faço? Agora você ja tem sua tão sonhada Espada Celestial, vá e seja livre, o mundo é seu! Você é o mais poderoso do mundo de Amakanaaaaa!!! Não, mentira, também não é assim, mas agora upe as skills que você considere útil, continue investindo em Vit, melhore seus sets, compre uma mont/pet bom e seja feliz na sua caminhada até o level 200 *-*. Equipamentos Equipamentos nível 1~20: O bom e velho Adventure Set, já que nesse nível não simplesmente não existem equips de Agi decentes. Equipamentos nível 21~30: Tofu Set, esse set é muito bom para o nível dele, dando bônus decente em Agilidade, Vitalidade, Sabedoria E Iniciativa, sem contar que é considerávelmente fácil faze-lo! Mas se quiser, pode esperar até o lvl 30~36 para usar set toady + manto tofu louco e outros equips. Equipamentos nível 30~100: Toady Set + Manto Tofu Louco(só poderá usar no 36) + Gelano (level 60) + Aliança Aerdala (level 57) + Geta Aerdala (level 57) + Cinto Aerdala (level 70) + Amuleto Aerdala (level 62) Usando esses equips, quando chegar ao level 70 terá incríveis 500+ de Agi 8 AP e 5 MP! É o set perfeito de um Iop agi. Se quiser abrir mão de um pouco de agilidade para ter +1 MP use as adagas de Eurfolles. Equipamentos nível 100~140: Muita gente prefere usar sets completos como Rato Preto ou Rato Branco nesse lvel, mas o custon que estou usando no momento e gosto muito é o seguinte: *Set Toady full (160+ em agi). *Mad Tofu Cloack(100 agi 1 pm). *Amuleto, anel, bota e cinto do Rato Preto (serve branco também). *Anel Ugle (50+ agi 100+ vit) Com esse custom eu estou com 610 em agi, 400 a mais de vit, e mantenho os 8 pa e 5pm, isso sem contar + dano, % de dano, pp e etc... SIMPLESMENTE PERFEITO! A partir daqui, os equips foram totalmente kibados do tuto do tio Agronópolis, já que ainda não alcancei esse level e não posso opinar a respeito:Tuto do Agornopolis Equipamentos nível 140~180: -Cape Tenfuture, Uma das melhores capas de agilidade, tem tudo oque precisamos: %dano, sabedoria, agilidade, iniciativa, critico e etc. -Necklace of the Tanukoui San, na minha opnião esse é o melhor amuleto de agilidade do jogo! Sim, eu acho ele melhor que o Amuleto Memori, caso não precise de crit ou força ele é a melhor escolha (dá +Danos e uma init maior). -Karnak, estou usando ela no momento e com 736 agi, 10ap bato até 540/120 cada hit... mas eu prefiro usar set 9ap (806 agi) e meu máximo 590/130 e 510 na celestial... então fiquei satisfeito hehe. E com esse set dá pra por mais agi/mp com a Mad Tofu, mas perde pouco menos que 200hp (fica 2k hp no nível 176). -Adaga Porkeez, Como havia dito anteriormente um amigo meu tinha me emprestado ela e curti muito, então resolvi eu mesmo fazê-la e agora estou batendo (em torno de 800 agi set 8ap) até 500 e pouco cada porkeez, e com set 10ap + ou - 440. E com brokle nível 6, já viu né? 3 turnos de dano max! Ou seja, set 8ap tiro em torno de 2k dano (se saírem todos crits claro) e 10ap em torno de 2.2k. E por último, equipamentos nível 180~200: Shroom Set, por ele ser somente 4 peças e dar um bonus cabuloso em Agilidade, Vitalidade e Sabedoria (sem contar iniciativa, AP, % de dano e não usar amuleto) ele é o melhor set agi do jogo! Você pode usar ele + algumas partes como: -Kringlove, esse anel é rídiculo de tão apelativo! Tem stats de um chapéu/capa, não de um anel... melhor anel agi do jogo sem duvida nenhuma! -Bherb Belt, melhor cinto do jogo, tem tudo oque precisa: Vitalidade alta, Agilidade alta, Crítico alto, % danos, + danos fixos e ainda leva pra casa de graça: +1 alcance (caso seja iop SoJ). -Harry Boots, bota muito boa por dar Crítico e Iniciativa. Mas infelizmente a vitalidade dela é bem baixa. Jogo foi meio injusto com botas agilidade comparadas com outras como Ta Boots/Round Kimbo Sandals (Chance), Pierced Boots (Int/Chance), Spore Boots (Str). -Berserker Bworker Set, tirando a adaga... esse set é ótimo, dando Vitalidade, Agilidade, Sabedoria altos (sem contar Força e Crítico). Set recomendado para se usar no nível 200 pelo titio Agronopolis: Na minha opnião, sets finais seriam assim: -Opção1: Full Shroom Set + Tanukoi Necklace + Harry Boots + Kringlove (ou Pot-Bellied Bracelet) + Bherbal Belt; -Opção2: Mush Ombrero (ou Solomonk, Kaliptus)+ Tanukoi Necklace + Kringlove (ou Pot-Bellied Bracelet, Colete Ring) + Gelano + Powerfull Dazzling Cloak + Bherbal Belt + Harry Boots + Porkeez Daggers; -Opção3: Mush Ombrero (ou Solomonk, Kaliptus)+ Kringlove (ou Pot-Bellied Bracelet, Colete Ring) + Gelano + Powerfull Dazzling Cloak + Bherbal Belt + Harry Boots (ou Sandals Titude) + Karnak (Furritung). É uma boa idéia usar Mad Tofu Cloak no meio desses sets também, mesmo porque... já temos bastante vit, então só precisamos de agilidade certo? ---- Onde upar seu iopzinhu lindiuu: Guia de Upagem Geral ---- Vlw galera, no mais é isso. Se tiver alguma dúvida, é só me procurar no jogo: Two-Faces --Two-Faces 13h49min de 17 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Iop Agi Foreveer!! suahsashaus, fuis